What She's Worth
by creativelove7
Summary: Vegeta didn't leave after Bulma got pregnant and during mid pregancy, Bulma gets tired of Vegeta's lack of affection and leaves him. Now alone, Vegeta is left to realize what Bulma truly means to him. AU B/V Warning: a little lemon.
1. Big News

Chapter 1: Big News

'Oh Kami...' Bulma thought as she paced in her bathroom, staring down at the small, pink plus sign on the plastic stick in her hand. 'I can't... I can't be... pregnant.' But she was indeed pregnant and with Vegeta's baby.

"Oh Kami!" she said aloud, stopping mid pace and falling to sit on the covered toilet seat.

'I have to tell Vegeta. But what if he gets mad? But maybe this is what he wanted, an heir? Or what if it sickens him and he leaves me? No! Vegeta may be cold and sometimes heartless, but he wouldn't leave me... would he?'

Bulma sat there for what felt like an eternity contemplating the pros and cons of telling Vegeta they were going to be parents. In the end, she'd rather deal with the consequences than lie and hide the fact that Vegeta's a father now. She couldn't do that to him, she loved him too much. So with a heavy sigh, she got up, tossing the pregnancy test in the trash, and walked out to the gravity machine where she knew Vegeta was ruthlessly training.

A few minutes later and she was standing in front of the large door, softly pounding on it with her little hand, knowing Vegeta could hear it. No answer. She knocked again and again got no answer. Her patience was now starting to wear thin and she knocked again. She lost her balance for a second as the door was pryed open and she was staring into the black, angry eyes of her lover.

"What woman?!" he barked.

Bulma opened her mouth, ready to yell at him for being so hostile for no reason, but nothing came out.

"What woman?!" Vegeta repeated, "why have you interrupted my training?"

"I need to talk to you," she finally said.

"Not now. Nothing can be more important than my training. Now leave." he started closing the door but Bulma put her hand on the door, stopping him from closing it.

"It is important. Way more important than your training." Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, you see, I found out something that'll change our lives. For the better I hope, and it's a precious gift Kami has blessed us with, an absolute mir-"

"You're not talking about the brat growing in your stomach are you?" Vegeta asked gruffly, eyes narrowing at her.

"Wha- How'd you know?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows together and looking at him quizically.

"I've been able to sense him for the past couple of days. Now, if that's all you needed to say, I'm going back to training."

"Wait, Vege-" her words were cut off as the door was slammed in her face. "Well, that didn't go how i thought it would have," she muttered under her breath.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

For many minutes, Vegeta stared at the shut door, only minutes before being slammed in that woman's face, and listened carefully, hearing the woman mutter something under her breath and softly begin walking back to Capsule Corp.

'I can't believe it, she really did produce an heir for me. Hmpf!' he smirked to himself, softly shaking his head and returning back to his training.

"I can't believe he didn't care," Bulma stated as she walked into the huge dome house. "He acted as if i were telling him I had blue hair!" She was now beginning to get angry. Having rethought the whole scene in her head a few times over and over, her blood was boiling and her tongue rolling silently, wishing she'd just march back over to the gravity machine and give Vegeta a piece of her mind.

She sighed heavily and calmed down, deciding to take a nap and when she woke to try and tell Vegeta again. Hopefully he was just having a bad training day.

Walking upstairs to her bedroom, Bulma walked over to her bed, lay her head softly amongst her luxrious pillow and fell asleep with the thoughts of her half saiyan baby.

"Woman!"

Bulma felt her body begin to awaken as her brain was processing that someone was calling her.

"WOMAN!"

Who was apparently getting louder and more impatient. She was called once more before she realized it was Vegeta shouting for her. She yawned and got up from her bed, looking at her watch and noticing it was past 10 o'clock. 'Oh shit... I was really tired. I wonder what he wants.' Bulma began walking downstairs and turned the corner in the direction of the kitchen when she ran head first into something hard. She fell on her bottom and looked up at a stocky, angry saiyan.

"Where's my dinner woman?" he asked angrily.

"Well, excuse me your highness for being so selfish and taking a nap." She muttered sarcastically as she lifted herself from the floor.

Vegeta scowled at her.

"Next time, I won't be so kind and forgive you for being lazy. I expect my dinner when I get done training everyday."

Bulma put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell crawled up your ass and died? Where do you get off talking to me like some pathetic human servant, huh?" she said irritably.

"You are a pathetic human servant woman. Just because we've shared a few nights of passion doesn't mean anything." Bulma stared at Vegeta's hardened expression, trying to read some sign that'll give away a hint that he didn't mean what he said.

"You don't mean that," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what i feel? Just because you're carrying my brat doesn't mean that you know me, you know nothing woman, and you best remember you mean nothing to me." Vegeta spat out harshly, aware of how his words affected Bulma.

"Why are you being so mean?! I've never done anything to you, you bastard!"

"Doesn't take much of anything for you to annoy me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "I clean your clothes, make you dinner, gave you a home, built you a gravity machine, gave you everything that i am, we made sweet lov-"

Bulma was cut of as Vegeta burst into a mocking laughter.

"And what's so damn funny?" she asked, putting her her hands in her hips as she waited for his reply.

He stared at her face, crossing his arms even tighter against his chest, and spoke in a tone that made her shiver, "You think we made love? Ha! Don't make me laugh. We fucked, that's it. You were just a body, luckily a decent looking one, but nothing more. Don't be delusional woman." He chuckled darkly.

Bulma felt her eyes water but refused to cry, but a lonely tear betrayed her and slid down her soft, round cheek.

"I hate you," she said softly but firmly.

He chuckled again, "Feeling's mutual."

"That's it Vegeta! I've had enough of you and the way you treat me! I'm leaving! You hate me so much, we'll then I guess I'll be doing you a favor, but you'll never see me again!"

Just then, Vegeta stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes, moving quickly and pinning Bulma's soft, supple body to a wall. He wrapped his hand around her jaw, and the other around her waist, molding their bodies together and looking down at her, forcing her to look at him. His jaw was clenching and unclenching tightly, so tighly Bulma feared he'd break it.

Bulma was terrified! In another scenario, this might've turned her on more than anything, but the way he was looking at her, the tight grip he had on her body and her jaw, he was seething with anger, and for the first time since he came to live with her, made a home in her bed and her heart, she was scared of him. She feared for her life.

Vegeta stayed silent for a minute and Bulma wrapped her small hands around his hand on her face, trying to get him to release his painful hold. His grip tightened and he pulled her face up towards his as his lowered some, and he whispered to her.

"Never forget you're mine woman! You'll never leave me, you can't live without me." he smirked maliciously, "I see it plainly written on your face, you need me. You want me," he then ground his groin into her center, making her moan softly. He did it again and she let out a louder moan, her body arching up to met his again as her body betrayed her obvious need for him. Tears slid down her face as she grew angry at how much she knew he was right, and how he knew his effect on her, his power over her.

Bulma closed her eyes and looked away from Vegeta, her tears never faltering.

For a moment, Vegeta let his expression soften as he took in her broken form. She wasn't even fighting. She knew he was right, and she was giving in to him. He felt his heart contract for a second as he realized he broke her. He caused her pain. But then her eyes opened and stared deathly at him, causing Vegeta to put his tough facade on again, cursing himself for even thinking about apologizing.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me!"

'That's my girl,' he thought, chuckling to himself.

Vegeta tore himself from her body, smirked, and walked upstairs.

'Oh Kami, why me? Why do I always fall for the assholes?'

Bulma calmed down and walked over to the back door, deciding some fresh air would feel good right about then. She sat outside for hours, thinking about Vegeta, the confrontation a few hours earlier, and their baby growing inside of her.

"No, you're not really 'ours', are you?" she asked, looking down at her belly and placing a hand on it protectively. "You're my baby and I need to do what's best for us."

With that, Bulma made her decision. She was leaving him. She HAD to leave Vegeta, for the sake of her baby and her happiness.


	3. Instincts

Chapter 3: Instincts

Bulma sighed heavily and walked back inside her home. She decided the best thing for her was to leave just for the pregnancy. Capsule Corp. was her home and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away for long. She'd of course stay in contact with her parents and friends. She couldn't, would never, abandon her family and friends, and since she was working with her father, she'd tell him she was leaving for a little while and have him send blueprints and emails of current and future Capsule Corp. projects she needed to work on. This was all just temporary.

She knew she had to leave, she couldn't just tell Vegeta to leave. Pssh! The 'Almighty Saiyan Prince' doing whatever a lowly earthing told him to do, no way, never gonna happen. So, she just skipped a step and decided to think with her brain and not let her pride get in the way. She didn't need Vegeta tormenting her parents either.

So, now she had to figure out how she was going to do all this without the prince-of-royal-assholes finding out. _Hmm... think Bulma think!... i got it!! _Just then, she ran down to her lab, and pressing in the security code, she bolted through the door seconds after it started opening.

She ran to the storage closet and started rummaging around, looking hard for something. _Damnit! Where is..ahha!_

Bulma leaned up and smiled triumphantly at the small capsule in her hand. A week earlier her parents had invited her to join them on one of their latest vacations and Bulma had agreed and packed a months worth of clothes and toiletries, ectera ectera, but then changed her mind after her and the saiyan prince shared a passionate kiss. Now, with this tiny capsule in her hand, she could skip another step, packing, and better her plan of leaving without Vegeta knowing.

She stood up slowly and slid the capsule in the pocket of her jeans and headed towards the door, deciding she'd get some sleep and finish up her plans tomorrow.

Vegeta had been thinking over his actions in the kitchen with the woman for the past few hours, debating whether or not he wanted to hate himself or if he'll just leave it up to her. He knew she hated him now, no doubt about that.

_What on this god forsaken mudball of a planet possessed you to say such demeaning things to her? What the hell were you so angry about to begin with? _he scolded himself. He knew very well that a child with Bulma wasn't as appauling as he made it seem. Hell, he was somewhat... glad? Yes, he was glad, he had an heir, though only half saiyan, but Bulma was just as good as a saiyan woman.

He chuckled at that last thought as he thought of the blue-haired woman. She was an animal in bed and satisfied him perfectly. He was never gonna find a girl like her.

_Do you hear yourself? You're putting some weakling on some kind of a pedestal! Don't let her make you weak! _

Vegeta frowned and growled deeply at nothing in particular but the darkness in his bedroom. He was being weak and he knew it. Having feelings like this about an earthling woman. Maybe that's what his previous anger had been? His mind knew subconsiously that he was harvesting these weak emotions for her and was protecting him from becoming a lovesick puppy like Kakarott.

He growled again as he envisioned himself following Bulma around like a dutiful mongrel.

Not getting any closer to a good night's sleep, Vegeta walked over to his balconey, flew out the window and headed to the gravity room. Deciding traning was much better than sitting around thinking of Bulma.

He was wrong of course.

Even before he and the woman mated, his training was interrupted by intimate thoughts o her. The way she smelled, the way she always had a comeback for him. She never disappointed him in an arguement.

After an hour or so of trying to train, Vegeta gave up and walked outside to a nearby tree, flying up and sitting comfortably on a branch, leaning his back against the trunk. He was never going to get her off his mind. He thought of previous arguements over simple things like dishes and laundry, and especially his health. She was the only other person beside his mother to show genuine care for him. And how did he repay her? By degrading her.

Vegeta's mind flashed to her form in the kitchen. Her beautiful tear stained, fear stricken face. Tears he caused. Fear of him. Him what though? Didn't the baka woman know he'd never hurt her like that? If he were going to kill her, he'd done it already. But did she know that?

Did she?

His mind flashed again to her eyes. Beautiful sapphire eyes that reminded him of one of the oceans he's visited here on earth. Then he remebered her tears and the intense terror in them that pierced his heart. She was his 'kitten with claws', as he liked to refer to her, but in that one moment, she'd retracted her claws and did what her instincts told her to do.

Runaway.


	4. Hot and Cold

Chapter 4: Hot and Cold

Bulma stirred slightly in her large, plush bed, feeling the beginnings of waking up. She groaned softly and pulled the covers over her head to feign off the sunlight seeping through her curtains and falling directly in her eyes. She heard a few birds chip outside her window moments later and threw the covers off her head, getting up and heading to the bathroom, deciding to just get up anyways.

After her morning routine, Bulma padded softly downstairs in her pajamas to the kitchen, planning on making herself a lovely hot cup of coffee. Upon entering though, she froze, completely unprepared for the picture she saw.

There in front of the stove was Vegeta.

Cooking!

"Oh my... Vegeta?"

"Shh woman. Don't speak and just sit down." he demanded quietly.

Bulma did as he said, still in a state of shock. She glanced at Vegeta's face and noticed heavy bags under his eyes. She frowned and knit her eyebrows together.

"Have you gotten any sleep Vegeta?" she asked softly.

"No." he simply stated.

Vegeta then turned around and walked over to the kitchen table, setting a plate of food in front of her. Bulma stifled a giggle at Vegeta's culinary skills, but she didn't want to insult him and discourage him from ever cooking again. So she made no sound other than an uttered 'thank you', which he nodded in reply.

They ate silently. Bulma had caught Vegeta staring at her intently a few times, but every time her eyes met his, he'd shy away and look down, a slight frown on his face. He'd finished first and took his plate to the sink. Which again cause Bulma to freeze and just stare at him.

Vegeta turned around and scowled at her imploring face and in frustration grabbed her plate, whether she was finished or not, and placed in non too gently in the sink. Bulma was about to protest but decided against it, since she was actually done eatting.

"Thanks," she said.

Just then, Vegeta took two strides towards her and Bulma suddenly found herself in his arms and his lips fused to hers.

He kissed her quickly and roughly, his arms guiding her arms around his neck and then he suddenly lifted her kness and brought her legs around his waist. He bound his arms around her firmly and then began to head towards her bedroom.

Bulma parted from his lips after he layed her on the bed, his body on top of hers, her legs bound around his waist still, and gasped for air.

"Vegeta! Are you alright?" Normally she wouldn't question his passion, but it was just so sudden and unexpected.

He didn't answer but just kissed her again. He didn't sleep at all last night, he kept thinking of the hurt look on her face, and he couldn't train either. He needed to focus on something. So he figured it was close to his breakfast time and kept himself busy trying to cook. Then the woman had to wake up and come downstairs, disturbing him and distracting him with her presence. Something he never admitted until now was that he thought she was the most beautiful in the morning. Before she piled her face with that stuff she calls make-up. She didn't need it anyhow.

And she was just being so polite and nice. He didn't deserve it. Not after yesterday. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her anymore. He wanted her. He needed to have her.

Vegeta quickly began undressing himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt and so just ripped off his boxer shorts and then returned to Bulma and began undressing her. He tore her nightgown in two and received an 'eep' from Bulma.

"Vegeta! That's the third one you've torn! Next time you do that, I swear, you're buying me a new one!"

He smirked but said nothing in reply, instead he gently cupped her naked breasts in his hands. Bulma let out a soft sigh as Vegeta teased her and began trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Vegeta wasn't in the mood for foreplay, he just wanted her now. He needed to be inside her before he lost his mind. He moved his hands from playing with her chest to bring her knees up higher, allowing for deeper penetration as he started to slide his memeber into her slowly in one fluid movement.

Bulma moaned loudly as she felt him enter her and almost immediately begin thrusting quickly in and out of her. The angle of their bodies and the deep thrusts Vegeta made allowed for him to hit her sensitive spot everytime her thrust into her, building the burning sensation deep in her belly.

They hadn't been intimate for almost a couple of weeks and it was really taking it's toll on them. Vegeta was about to burst any second now.

They had created a fast pace and Bulma met Vegeta thrust for thrust. She felt him close to cumming and decided to rotate her hips around, and hearing him moan at the action and move faster and harder, she did it again, causing the same reaction. She was nearly screaming something primal at the speed and depth of Vegeta pounding into her until she felt herself swept in a burning fire as she came hard and rode out her orgasm. She clenched her inner muscals and Vegeta lost control, spilling himself inside of her.

Both were panting heavily and Vegeta moved to lay and catch his breath beside Bulma. Bulma turned to face him and layed her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He let himself enjoy the moment and the feeling of being held by his beauty for a second, but then he came to his senses and Vegeta's all-too-familiar scowl crossed his face. He pushed Bulma away from him and got up from the bed, putting on what was left of his boxers and started heading towards the door.

"Vegeta, where're you going? What's wrong?" Bulma asked before he walked out the door.

"I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

"Well, you can stay-"

"No."

"Fine. Nevermind, I didn't want you to stay with me anyways you jerk!" she exclaimed, angry at his sudden mood change.

Vegeta didn't even bother replying and walked away, disappearing from her view, leaving Bulma to think of what just happened. She was going to rethink her plans for leaving after this mornings display from Vegeta, but then he had to go ruin the moment with his attitude. She was once again fooled into hoping that maybe for once Vegeta cared about her, maybe even loved her. But she now knew, he was never going to change.


	5. Alone

Chapter 5: Alone

"Vegeta?"

"What woman?"

"I'm going to the store, we're out of ice cream. I'll be back later."

"Whatever."

Bulma turned away from the direction of the gravity room and walked into the house, picking up her car keys and heading to the door again, shutting it softly behind her. Walking to her car, she softly patted the capsule in her pocket, trying to remain calm as to not tip Vegeta off that she was planning something. This was her moment, she'd decided this was the right time. She'd come up with the plan to leave sometime last week but couldn't seem to find the right moment. After the cold brush off Vegeta gave her after making love a few days ago though, she knew anytime really was a good time, he wouldn't care anyhow.

She had thought about just staying at a hotel, but for 9 or more months? She really didn't want important, high-class people at a nice hotel seeing her pregnant, they could be potential clients. She thought of maybe renting an apartment, but again, the idea didn't appeal to her. Thats when she remembered her parents' old vacation home. It was on a little island not too far from the city. Sure it was far from CC, but it was pretty close to the hospital, just in case anything went wrong with the baby. And she could fax her dad and tell him she was taking a little vacation and didn't want anyone to know and bother her, and she knew he wouldn't ask any questions. It was just too perfect.

Then came the idea of Vegeta coming after her, and he could very easily sense her ki, so she knew he'd find her in a heartbeat. _How about robotic guards? no, he'd just destroy them like the decoys in the gravity machine... come on Bulma, you're smart, you can come up with something..._

That's when she remembered her latest completed experiment... an energy senser. All she had to do was reverse a few wires and trinkits to make it hide energy instead of looking for it and it'll solve her problems. She had originally thought of creating it when she was dating Yamacha. Sure it was kinda stalker-ish, but he was always gone and she didn't have anyway to find him. It's a good thing she created it though, it helped her find him alright, parked hours from the city in a dark secluded area overlooking town... and having sex with someone she didn't know, nor cared to find out about. She dumped him immediately the next day.

She easily found the device, played with it a little bit, and got it to hide her ki. She had changed its shape too. Before, it looked like a scouter but now, it looked like a lovely gold, chain braclet, so she can wear it at all times and keep her ki hidden. But it wasn't until she had driven 20 miles in the direction of town after telling Vegeta she was going to the store that she put it on and activated the small invention.

_Sigh... this is it. You're really leaving him... Hmpf! I don't need him anyways. i've got my baby and we're gonna be happy. I'll deal with him later. _With that last thought in her mind, she made a left at the next stop sign, driving away from the direction of the store and far away from Capsule Corp.

******

It was beginning to get late when Vegeta walked out of the GR and walked towards CC. He had a small white towel wrapped around his shoulders and he used it to quickly wipe away the sweat from his face. Upon walking into the house, he immediately looked around expectantly for his dinner. He didn't see the woman anywhere to decided she probably left it in the fridge or something for him.

Vegeta walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for anything that looked like a cooked meal for him. He didn't see anything and frowned. He was going to scream for Bulma until he spotted something that would make a good enough meal, deciding he didn't have the patience to deal with her right now anyways.

After eatting, Vegeta headed upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

Morning came and Vegeta woke up at around 8 in the morning. Later than usual but he'd done alot of traning last night so he dismissed oversleeping. He padded downstairs and found himself immediately looking for Bulma. He hadn't seen nor heard from her since she said she was going to the store yesterday, and he hated to admit it, but he wanted to see her.

He looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. The living room, not there. Her lab, not there either. So he walked upstairs to her bedroom, not bothering to knock, and walked in, looking around for her. Still no Bulma.

_where in the world is that woman? _he asked himself, trying to think of somewhere she would be. _What about the blasted screeching mate of Kakarotts? Maybe Bulma's with her?_

Vegeta got dressed and flew to Kakarott's house. Goku was sparing with Gohan in the front yard and he looked up at Vegeta's flying form after sensing his ki.

"Hey Vegeta! This is a surprise!" Goku greeted good-naturedly to Vegeta after he had landed a few feet from him. "You come to spar?"

"Not right now Kakarott. Any other day I'd be glad to beat you down, but I'm hear looking for the woman."

"Bulma?"

"No you moron the other blue-haired earthling that I know and happen to live with." Vegeta muttered impatiently

"you live with another-" goku started, a confused look on his face.

"NO! you idiot. Now where's Bulma?"

"I don't know Vegeta, I haven't seen her the last couple of days. Why?" Goku asked, concerned for his friend's safety and whereabouts.

"Don't worry about it."

Then vegeta was off flying. _Not at Kakarott's house... hmm... how odd. But then where could she be? _

He decided he was going to do a quick sweep of the town by air and hopefully he would sense her. After hours of searching with no luck, Vegeta returned to CC.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking over possible ideas as to where Bulma was. How she could've disappeared. She would've mentioned something to him if she were going away for awhile. Sure, he would'nt care, but she would've said something anyways. It was after hard thinking, he'd remembered something important. Something the woman had said.

_**"**__**That's it Vegeta! I've had enough of you and the way you treat me! I'm leaving! You hate me so much, well then I guess I'll be doing you a favor, but you'll never see me again!"**_

Vegeta's eyes widened almost comically, but this was no funny matter. Panic shot through him and consumed him within seconds. She was gone. She actually did it. She left him. She didn't fear what he would do even after he told her she was his and could never leave him. And now he was alone, without her. Forever.

Now Vegeta felt another emotion.

Anger.

A pure, deep, all-burning and consuming RAGE! How dare she leave him! The Prince of all Saiyans! How dare she make him _fear_ being without her! He'd make her pay for playing with his heart.


	6. 6A In Time

Chapter 6A: In Time

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, taking in the morning sun. It was another day she's woken up alone. It's been almost 4 months since she left Vegeta and luckily for herself, he hasn't found her.

Her parents had fully understood that she was taking a long deserved break and didn't want anyone to know and bother her. She wished she told somebody though, she was absolutely bored with life at the moment. She didn't want to run any risk at all of running into Vegeta, so she isolated herself in her temporary home.

Bulma got up, did her morning routine and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She's only had to leave to get grocerys once in the time she's been there and she was glad for that.

She opened the fridge and leaned down, looking for something. She decided on a bowl of cereal and went to the cupboard to retrieve the cereal box. Once she made her bowl, she sat at the kitchen table and took a scoop of the milky cereal and put it in her mouth.

She ate her breakfast in silence and then halfway through her meal, she started crying.

All these months she was trying really hard not to think about Vegeta. Trying not to think about how she just made her child father-less. Trying not to think of how much she missed Vegeta. His arrogant smirks, their arguements, how easily he got under her skin, how sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking, he would almost look at her with a tender, loving expression on his face. But then his pride would come back and his usual asshole facade would be put back into place.

Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and Bulma abandoned the rest of her breakfast. She looked down at her belly then, running her hand across the tiny bump that had formed over the past few months and was only going to get bigger.

She sniffed and whispered, "I'm sorry my baby. I'm sorry I took your daddy away from you. But I hope one day you'll understand why I did what I did. I'm hurting too, but it'll all get better soon. I promise."

Bulma sat there, whispering sweet promising words of love to her baby growing inside of her and thinking about the 5 more months to come until she finally got to hold him, or her. She was also thinking about how Vegeta was.

Did he miss her? Was he angry at her? Was he going to kill her? No, she was carrying his child, he wouldn't hurt her. But what was going though his mind. Did he even try to look for her? Has he been bothering her parents about her whereabouts? Well, if he has, her dad hasn't mentioned anything. Maybe she should ask her dad how Vegeta is next time they talk.

She sighed heavily and got up from the table and was going to head upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. Lately, the only thing keeping her from going insane from loneliness and boredome was her newest experiments. It was nothing super scientific and spectacular, but she figured she could put together a baby room with all the necessties she would need. She had read on her laptop some of the required things and she was setting it all up. She knew she wasn't going to have a baby shower where all her friends were supposed to get her the stuff she would need, so she might as well do it herself. Better to be prepared.

She also had an ultra sound appointment in a few days and she was excited to figure out the gender of the baby. Bulma looked down and wrapped a hand around her belly.

"I hope you'll be a baby boy. But I'll love you no matter if you're a baby girl or a baby boy. Cause you'll still be my baby."

Bulma smiled softly and went back to going about her day.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I appreciate so much all the reviews!!! =D i'm so happy to know my story's liked, haha. But I know this chapter's extremely short and i promise theres more, but if you hadn't noticed, this chapters called "6A" and that's because i've divided the chapters. "6B", the next chapter, will be what Vegeta's gone through in the 4 months that have passed. So, in the 4 months, obviously nothing really has been going on with Bulma, but there's going to be ALOT more going on with Vegeta. (I intended this story to originally be more focused on Vegeta so we could see his true feelings for Bulma. What she's really worth to him, tehe ;D) bad pun, i know. hahaha. Kk, thank you soooo much for the support everybody!!!!

**And everybody PLEASE check out this amazing story by Obsession18 called "When We Start Killing". Its sooo good!!! So if you like my story, you'll absolutely LOVE hers just like I do!! =D Thanks!!!**

-Monica


	7. 6B In Time

Chapter 6B: In Time

4 months.

4 long months.

Vegeta stood in the GR throwing punches and kicks left and right, sweat sliding down his face and covering his exposed chest.

4 months without a word from Bulma. Her damn parents weren't telling him anything about where she was or if they've even heard from her. Not even when he'd been preparing to throw a ki-blast directly at the professor and his annoying, bubbly wife.

He'd searched for her. He'd circled the entire world, twice, searching for her ki. But he found nothing. His first thoughts of what he was going to do to her when he found her was make her pay. He'd thought of every dirty, nasty thing he'd do to make her realize her mistake and never think about leaving again. He couldn't understand why he gave a damn about her being gone. He should be rejoicing! He didn't have to put up with her rude attitude and the disrespectful ways she treated him. He was royalty and should be treated like so. But still, he wanted her with him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes hard at the thought of his being weak for wanting her back and his movements grew quicker, furiously punching and kicking.

He could have anyone he damn-well pleased! Who gave a damn about an annoying, arrogant, self-centered, loud, mouthy, prideful, brilliant, beautiful- Vegeta shook his head. She wasn't good enough to lick his boots, Vegeta haughtily thought.

But he knew better.

She was the only one perfect enough for him, and she could lick anywhere on him she damn well pleased, Vegeta added as an after thought.

She matched every insult he directed at her with a snappy, heated comeback of her own. Her pride and arrogance only seemed to fuel his desire for her. She matched a saiyan woman in every way but strength, she was far more beautiful and would've made a fine catch on Vegetasei. He would've been the one to over power her in a fight and win the rights to mate with her, no doubt. To have finalized a mating ritual with The Hunt and make her his queen and raise an heir to his thrown... Vegeta couldn't help smiling inside at the thought.

For 4 months he searched for her. Once he realized she probably figured a way to hide her ki from him, he started searching on foot instead of the sky. He relied on his other senses to help find her. It didn't do much since he wouldn't have the first idea where to even search on foot.

Vegeta had thought hard about something the woman said, a favorite place or something. _Hmm.... what's that place she goes to everytime she needs a new dress for a party or something called? _

He couldn't figure it out so when Bulma's mother passed by, he'd immediately asked her.

"Annoying woman!" Vegeta barked.

stopped in her tracks and turned to see Vegeta behind her.

"Yes honey?" she bubbly replied.

"Don't call me 'honey'. Whats that damned place Bulma buys her clothes?" Vegeta angrily asked, his patience already wearing thin.

"The mall?"

_The mall!_

"Why Vegeta, whatever do you need to go to the mall for? Oh, did you run out of undies? I'll go buy you some. Boxers or briefs? You look like a briefs kinda guy. Hehe, 'briefs'... oh my..." she giggled at her horrible pun while Vegeta's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, both of embarassment from Bulma's mother talking of his undergarments and from irritation at her boldness.

"NO! you horribly annoying woman. Now leave me alone!"

Vegeta turned away from and walked out the door.

_She's got to go to the mall some time. I'll just go there everyday until I find her. She's not getting away from me..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry guys for not updating sooner! I've been really busy and I had unexpected changes to add to the story. Thats why this chapters short, well, shorter than what i promised, but theres to be an encounter between the lovers in the next chapter. So i had to make some last minute changes. please don't be mad and just wait and see until chapter 7, k. thank you! =)

-Monica


	8. A heated Encounter

Hey guys!!! So sorry for the long wait!! Hope u enjoy. I'll try not to have u waitin' so long for a chapter update. =)

thanks!!!!

Chapter 7: A Heated Encounter

Vegeta flew straight to the mall, all thoughts of finding Bulma consuming his mind. He played different scenerios as to how he would approach her. There of course was the most simple one: just walk up to her. But it seemed too simple to him. He entertained the thought of possibly scaring her by the element of surprise. She wouldn't be expecting to see him, he was sure of it. She thought she'd gotten rid of him for good.

_Well, guess again Bulma... _Vegeta thought.

Seeing the mall coming up ahead, Vegeta flew to the ground and began casually walking towards the enormous building. There were people everywhere! Vegeta had seen many people here the times he was dragged here by Bulma, but there seemed to be more than he could have even thought to fit in the building. How was he ever going to find Bulma?

_Blue hair... duh Vegeta.. oh kami, now I'm picking up her earthling slang.. _Vegeta scowled a little at the thought, but kept his eyes scanning for his blue-haired beauty.

Months of being stuck inside that vacation home of her parents', Bulma had to get out. She was left to stay at home and cry over Vegeta, talk to herself and her baby growing inside of her, who seemed to have no advice on any kind of relationship dilemma she told him. She already knew she needed to get a few things for the baby, so decided a much delayed shopping spree was needed.

Bulma walked to her closet looking for something to wear. 4 months and she had a slight bump, nothing she couldn't hide. She grabbed a dark grey loose turtle neck sweater and some jeans and put them on. Slipping her feet into her tennies. she prepared herself for the drive to the mall.

45 minutes and she was parking out front of the building. She missed coming here. She did it so much. She sure loved to shop, she always took Chi-Chi but that girl had no sense of style. It was impossible getting her to buy something Bulma thought looked adorable or even sexy on her. She never minded shopping alone though. Bulma headed to a clothing store with the intentions of buying some baby cloths. She didn't know what the sex of the baby was just yet, but she figured there out to be some uni-sex baby clothes.

After an hour or so, hands filled with a few full bags, Bulma walked over to the small cafe inside the mall and bought herself a cappacino. After paying the woman at the register, Bulma held her coffee in hand while holding the bags with the other, she turned around and suddenly collided with someone. She would've fallen on her butt and spilled her coffee everywhere if not for the strong hands that seemed to be wrapped around her arms and holding her up. Bulma looked up and within that second, froze.

"V-v-vegeta.." Bulma stuttered, her eyes widening, a frightened look reflecting in them.

He walked the entire mall 3 times before deciding to sit on a bench inside by the cafe. Less than 20 minutes and a flash of blue caught his attenetion. He was doubtful at first, but there was no way he could confuse that blue hair. Here she was. Right in front of him, his hands touching her, her eyes looking terrified.

Vegeta's mind played with the different emotions he was experiencing. Relief, fear, joy, a slight sadness about her fear of him, but overall, anger..

He knit his eyebrows together and prepared to scream at her for her insolence, but felt his heart constrict, causing all harsh words to cease for the moment.

_What is this? Why does my chest hurt? Im just looking at her.. why does it hurt..? _

"Woman," he finally said.

Bulma was taken back, he sounded calm. For a minute there she was sure he was going to yell at her. He continued to talk.

"You have disobeyed me. You are bearing my heir and back on the planet Vegetasai, you would be held captive until the baby was born and then killed," Bulma's heart speed up, fear settling deeper and deeper, "However, I'm not going to kill you because I couldn't imagine raising the brat on my own. Normally they would've been raised by the workers in the home of the king." Vegeta paused.

_He doesn't want to raise the baby? That's the only reason he's not killing me? _thought Bulma. Now another emotion replaced her fear. Anger.

"I-"

"No!" Bulma yelled, cutting off Vegeta and now grabbing the attention of onlookers.

"You disgusting bastard! How dare you! I'm not some.. pet! Im a human being and I have the right to do what I want!" Bulma pulled her arms free of Vegeta's hold.

"Oh hush you whiny woman. I dont care about your problems. I just want to go back home. Im taking you with me where you belong and then we can decide what to do about the brat."

_What to do...? what?! Oh no! He's not hurting my baby!! I won't let him! I won't!_

"That's not an issue anymore. I'm not going home with you. I'm going to my NEW home, and you need not worry about the baby."

"What are you babbling about?" Vegeta stood in front of her, crossing his arms aross his chest.

"I've already decided 'what to do with the brat' without you." Vegeta knit his eyebrows in confusion, not exactly sure what she was talking about. "The baby's gone. I had an abortion." Bulma felt like she was going to faint after lying to him. Of all things to lie about...

Vegeta knew what an abortion was. He heard plenty about them. Seen documentries on them on TV... It was wrong. That pain in his chest that he tried to supress grew. Painfully. He felt his heart constrict and felt as if she just delivered a bomb upon his heart. His heir.. his baby, their baby.. gone! He felt his face start to become twisted with agony.

Bulma watched curiously as Vegeta's face contorted with different expressions. She suddenly found herself lifted in the air, Vegeta's hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

"Vege-"

"YOU BITCH! You cold! cruel! heartless wench!! You had no right!"

Bulma did not invision this reaction. She thought he'd be happy. The crowd began to panic and worry over her as Bulma tried to get Vegeta to loosen his grip. She felt herself beginning to gain unconsciousness. Before she was out though, her body was dropped and she landed on her butt with a hard thud.

She tried to catch her breath and when she opened her eyes, she looked up into the onyx eyes of a hurt saiyan. A crying! saiyan...

_Oh Kami..... _

"Vegeta..." she whispered. He gave her a hard, unforgiving look, and turned his back on her. Leaving her feeling even more alone than she's ever felt. She caused him pain. Her heart was breaking for him. But she had to protect the baby... Was she wrong about Vegeta's intentions? Did he mean not to harm their baby and she just assumed the worst?

Bulma put her hands over her face and cradled her head between her knees and just sobbed. What did she do?


	9. Deserving Forgiveness

Chapter 8: Deserving Forgiveness

A month and a half had gone by since that horrible incident at the mall. Bulma had nightmares upon nightmares about that day. She couldn't get the agonized look on his face, and his unexpected reaction, out of her head. He haunted her. Everyday, every night, when she was awake, and when she was sleeping. Her stomach was beginning to really show and every night she cried herself to sleep thinking of the wrong she had done to the father of her baby.

Bulma was in bed one afternoon, not having the strength to get up, when she heard her phone ringing. She sighed heavily, knowing it was her parents since they were the only ones with the house number, and reached for the cordless phone on the table beside her bed.

"Hello?" she said dully.

There was no answer on the other line, so she repeated herself.

"Hello?" she said more forcefully. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for any pranks, now call me when you actually have something to say-"

"Shut up woman."

Pause. _Woman?_ Pause…

"Vegeta??"

"Who else would it be?" he asked impatiently.

"How... How…did you get this number??" her confusion evident in her voice.

"I live with the only people that have this number woman. It was only a matter of time before I found out." he stated matter of factly.

"Oh… what do you-"

"Enough talking woman. I'm doing the talking now, and I have a lot to say to you. But it cannot be said over the phone. You're mother was kind enough to tell me the where abouts of your new home. Ill be there in exactly one hour." Then he hung up.

"What the.." she said to no one, after hanging up the phone on the receiver. _Thanks a lot mom_… she added in her head.

Bulma looked over to the clock on her desk, it read 2:43pm. _Exactly one hour.. And then Vegeta's going to be here.. Oh shit! What am I gonna wear?? Forget that.. What am I gonna say??!_ She started panicking and thought over in her head what she was going to say to him. She was showing now, there was no way she could hide her stomach. How was she going to explain that?

_You did this to yourself Bulma. You have to face the consequences of your rash actions. Oh Kami, now I'm starting to really sound like a mother._

Bulma showered quickly, brushed out her blue locks, and put on a maternity dress she bought awhile ago.

"ok.. It's 3:35pm. He should be here soon. Ok, what to say.. What to say..?" Bulma walked over to the full length mirror in her bathroom and took a real good look at herself. "ok Bulma, you can do this. We'll start off with, 'Hey Vegeta! I'm really sorry for the other day at the mall. Obviously you can see that I didn't have an abortion. I just lied to you.' Damn it Bulma! You can at least sound sincere about the apology!" she chided herself. She thought again about what to say when she came to realize there just was no excuse for the way she lied to him. Well, no excuse for not even coming out with the truth after she saw how hurt he was at the thought of their child not existing. And she just wasn't ready to explain herself either.

3:41pm.

Any minute now. Bulma walked to the front door of her home and opened it. The sunlight blinded her for a second, not being used to the sunlight after locking herself away in her room for the past month and a half. She looked down at her watch.

3:42pm.

She looked up to the sky and saw a speck approaching her. She looked down at her watch again. Right as the time switched to 3:43pm, Vegeta's boots touched the lawn of the front yard. That's when she looked up towards him.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. Then down at her stomach. He took in the large roundness of her stomach. Not understanding why it was like that, he didn't approach her . He thought for a minute.

For the past month and a half, he hurt. He was in agony and he couldn't understand why. He tortured and strained his body with vigorous training, trying desperately to make the pain in his heart leave and be replaced with physical pain. He knew how to handle physical pain. Knew it well. It has been with him since he became a slave of Freeza all those years ago. Vegeta thought long and hard about the cause of all this new and unfamiliar pain. It was Bulma.

She left him. She hid from him. She lied to him. And now as he stood before her, it became evident that she hid his child from him too.

He had no idea why he had to see her. But he needed to. Upon realizing Bulma was the one hurting him, he figured out he was the one causing this pain on her all the time before this. He made her hurt the way he was hurting. And he wasn't stupid, he knew that Bulma did what she did because he pushed her. She's a strong woman and she did what she thought she had to do to survive.

During Vegeta's thoughts, Bulma had walked closer to him. Now standing in front of him, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked into her eyes. She was crying. And talking.

"Vegeta.. I'm so sorry.." she whispered. "you must really hate me, but please let me explain myself."

A moment's pause. "No."

Her eyes widened and her heart was breaking again.

"Please Vegeta! You have to let me explain! I never meant for things to get this out of hand-"

"I said 'no' woman." he stated again. But he wasn't being cruel. Just commanding.

"Are you mad?" she asked tentatively.

He thought for a minute. "No."

"No? But I-"

"No, woman. I'm not mad anymore. You and I are creatures so alike sometimes." he smirked at the cruel irony. Then he looked into her eyes, "I have a lot to talk to you about. And yes, you do have some explaining to do," he added while looking down at her stomach. "but there's plenty of time for your explanation. Right now it's my turn."

She nodded and turned around heading back to her home, Vegeta following close behind.


	10. Understanding

My BIGGEST apologies for keeping you guys waiting!! I am sooo surprised at how well liked this story is! I didn't think it was going to go anywhere honestly, ha. Thanks soo much for the great reviews and in return I'm going to update sooner than what I normally do! Thanks so much everyone!! :D

~Monica

Chapter 9: Understanding

Bulma led Vegeta to the living room and motioned toward the couch for him to sit. He looked at it and shook his head. "You sit," he said softly. She didn't argue.

Vegeta stood before her at his full height, his shoulders straight, and his eyes looking straight ahead at the wall behind her. He stood that way for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking down.

"I was known to have the best speeches back on Vegetasai.." he smirked, "but now.. Why did you lie to me?" he asked with a hard look. Bulma looked down, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

"I was scared.." she whispered.

"I thought so." she looked up to his face. He wore a soft expression while his eyes looked down at the floor; he looked very much like a man with a guilty conscience. She waited for him to continue speaking, but he didn't for a minute. Then he moved his eyes back to hers.

"I was not born a symbol of fear. I was made into one. I fought against it with all my being, but it consumed me." he sighed, "I was taught never feel. But I feel.. Things I've never felt before. I don't know… I don't know how to.. Deal with it. So I felt a feeling I know too well. Anger. I made myself feel it."

He paused and studied Bulma for a second. He noticed her wide blue orbs looking at him curiously. He noticed how she slightly hugged her growing belly, protecting it. Protecting his child. Their child.

He continued to stare at the home that protected their child. "You were protecting it."

Bulma was confused for a second before noticing the direction his eyes were.

"Him."

Vegeta's eyes snapped up to look at hers again. "Him?"

"I had an ultra-sound a little while ago, they told me the sex of the baby. It's a boy." she said softly.

Vegeta looked down at her stomach again, processing the little bit of information Bulma just told him. _A boy.. My son. _

"You were protecting him." he repeated. Bulma nodded slightly and frowned. _Where's he going with all this?_

"From me." he whispered.

"Vegeta…I-"

"No. I understand."

"What?" she asked with confusion. Her brows drew together as she looked at Vegeta, trying to study him and this odd behavior.

"You did what your instincts told you. It's what any one.. any saiyan.. would have done." Vegeta turned and walked to the window across from Bulma. She continued to study him. He continued to stand upright and she watched him cross his arms in front of his chest. She smiled at that.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn."

She took that as acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry." he kept his back to her, but she heard him sigh softly.

"Don't be woman."

"But-" she tried again.

"Bulma, stop." she froze at hearing her name. "I will not be like that love sick fool Yamcha. I don't even know if I'm capable of love, but I am capable of regret. I would never physically hurt you or my child. But I understand why you've done what you have."

Bulma stood from the couch and walked over to Vegeta's solid figure, softly cradling her baby in her stomach. He jumped slightly when he felt her hands on either side of his arms. That's when another thing came to Vegeta.

"Why can't I sense your ki?" he asked, not moving around to look at her. She smiled and moved her right arm in front of him, the gold bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"It's able to hide my ki as long as I wear it. Waterproof and pretty much damn near indestructible I'd say." she chuckled to herself.

Vegeta looked at the bracelet. Then he reached for it, placing a hand softly around her wrist and the other on the bracelet. Bulma was shocked momentarily by the feel of his hand on her skin, visions of his hands on other parts of her skin coming to mind. Just as she closed her eyes she felt the bracelet swiftly slid off her wrist. She opened her eyes and looked over Vegeta's shoulder only to watch him crush the bracelet in his hand.

"HEY!" she screamed incredulously.

He smirked, "Not 'damn near indestructible I'd say'." Bulma couldn't help giggling at that.

"Well, I should be ticked off, that thing took awhile to make." she said after a minute of laughing.

"You don't need it." Vegeta said matter of factly.

"I don't?"

Vegeta turned around. He looked into her eyes and rested his hands on her hips, noting the slight curve from her pregnancy.

"No."

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and Vegeta lifted his hand to softly caress her cheek. Bulma was sure he was going to kiss her, but then she felt him sigh and pull away.

"Vegeta?"

"Now's not the time for that."

"Why? It's just a kiss.."

"If I kiss you woman, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right there on that couch."

Bulma's breath caught in her throat. He was dead serious, she could read it on his face, by his body, and in his eyes.

"Guess we'll have to wait on that then." she said with disappointment.

He smirked at her. "Come, we still have a few more things to talk about."

"Like what?" she asked, weaving her arm through his arm as he led her to the couch.

"Like what we're going to call our son."

Bulma smiled at that, "Ok, that sounds pretty important." she giggled slightly. They took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"I was think Vegeta Jr." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Could you be even more in love with yourself?"

"It's a very good name!" he said defensively.

"I like Trunks." she said thoughtfully, ignoring Vegeta's previous statement. He thought for a minute.

"It'll do."

Bulma looked at him in surprise. When he looked at her, she just smiled at him. _Trunks. Our son._ They both thought at the same time.


End file.
